1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to numerical buttons for commercial electronic remote control. In particular, the present invention relates to buttons with two groups of different altitude, so that the user can control the buttons by their feeling of his finger without watching at the buttons.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 10 numerical buttons of the modern cellular phone or TV controller is used by watching at the number of the buttons before pressing the button. This is not convenient for an old man with weak sight or a car driver concentrating his attention on driving.
The 10 numerical buttons of the cellular phone or TV remote controller are arranged to form three rows, each row has three numbers, they are 1,2,3; 4,5,6; and 7,8,9. The 0 number-button is on the center of the 4th row. As shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of the numerical buttons of the prior art. The controller 100 of a cellular phone or a TV set has all the buttons with the same altitude. The user must watch at the number before pressing the button. This is not convenient for a user who is driving or watching the TV.
The button of a car remote controller may be designed to have different shape, such as triangular, round shape star form, etc., although the shapes can be identified by his sight more easily, but still can not feel by the feeling of his finger. Moreover, too much different shapes are more difficult to identify, and error may occur more frequently.
The present invention provides a finger feeling button for electrical remote control to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art, such that controlling the controller is more convenient.